


Relax

by untiltheyfindtheperfectgirl



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untiltheyfindtheperfectgirl/pseuds/untiltheyfindtheperfectgirl
Summary: Exams stress Richie out, which makes it hard for him to focus, which makes him more stressed out...Random little fluffy Drabble





	Relax

“Argh,” Richie grunted, pulling at his curls in frustration.

He had one more final before he was officially done with high school and could ride off into the Californian sunset with Eddie. 

“Rich,” Eddie sighed, dropping his own pencil into the open spine of his textbook.

“Eds, I just…” he trailed off, fidgeting with a pencil and flipping back and forth between random textbook pages.

“Rich,” Eddie repeated, dropping his book to the ground beside his bed as Richie drifted off distractedly.

“I got this, I got this…”

“Chee,” Eddie sighed again, pushing himself up from his bed and crossing the room towards Richie who was set up with his school books at Eddie’s desk. “Hey, hey, Rich,” Eddie murmured, taking Richie’s cheeks in his hands and forcing the frazzled boy to focus on him.

“Yeah?” Richie asked, eyes wild and breathing panicked despite the stationary activity the two had been engaged in for nearly an hour. 

“Ya need to stop,” Eddie told him quietly, holding serious eye contact with his stressed-out boyfriend.

“No, but I gotta ace Mr. Smith’s final-”

“Rich,” Eddie repeated, holding Richie’s face more forcefully as the boy tried to wriggle out of his grasp. “I’m serious, you need to slow down.”

“I can’t-”

“Yes,” Eddie nodded, face soft and understanding. “You can.”

Richie swallowed, eyes blinking rapidly as they darted around Eddie’s room making Eddie sigh.

“C'mon,” he commanded, blindly walking backwards towards his bed.

“Eds, no I really gotta-”

“Come,” Eddie repeated in a hard voice, still staring at Richie despite the shift in eye level. 

Eddie settled back against his pillows, pulling his soft duvet out from under his body and holding it open for Richie to crawl under. Richie pouted but collapsed atop Eddie, doing as he was told.

“Good boy,” Eddie muttered, wriggling under Richie’s body weight as they both got comfortable. “You need to slow down, baby.”

“But I got so much to review still,” Richie whined into Eddie’s neck, face hidden there as he settled his hips between Eddie’s spread legs and wrapped his arms around Eddie’s back. 

“I know, baby, I know,” Eddie soothed, running his fingertips up and down Richie’s back slowly. Exams typically sent Richie into a vicious downward spiral of being stressed, which majorly triggered his ADHD making him unable to organize his thoughts or focus, in return, making him even more stressed. 

“I need at least an A minus though because I definitely fucked up Marshall’s essay and-”

“Shhhh,” Eddie hissed, scratching at Richie’s scalp with one hand as the other continued to trail up and down his back soothingly. “Just relax for a second.”

“M’kay,” Richie murmured into the soft skin of Eddie’s neck, rubbing his cheek against the warm flesh. 

“Relax,” Eddie giggled, pinching at the back of Richie’s thigh as he felt Richie’s legs jitter around nervously. 

“Sorry, sorry!” 

“C'mon, just completely relax, babe,” Eddie repeated, still scratching at Richie’s scalp and tucking his freehand into the back pocket of Richie’s jeans, kneading at the muscle appreciatively and making Richie mewl into Eddie’s neck. “I love you, baby,” Eddie whispered, lips tickling the shell of Richie’s ear.

“Love you too,” Richie gasped through a yawn, settling more heavily against Eddie’s chest as his shoulders dropped in contentment.


End file.
